


baby you’re a haunted house (better find another superstition)

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Halloween, I know, IT'S NOT HALLOWEEN ANYMORE BUT, M/M, it's not graphic tho, vomiting??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Hongbin and Wonshik are gonna stay in love somehow (or, the fic where Wonshik got drunk in a Halloween party and there's a fake Mona Lisa somewhere)





	baby you’re a haunted house (better find another superstition)

**Author's Note:**

> boo you whores advanced halloween for 2019

The original plan, for a lack of a better term, was to mingle in and observe. It wasn’t much of a task in the first place, since all they need to do is basically stand; maybe leave, once nothing was found suspicious.

So when Wonshik handed him a skeleton onesie, paired and completed with a full face skull mask, it makes Hongbin look at him apprehensively.

“What’s this?”

At first he didn’t even want to take it into his hands, wary as if the costume is going to do something to his skin or something, but he takes it, grudgingly, in the end as he doesn’t really feel that much great either making Wonshik hold it for too long.

“Costume? For the Halloween party?” Wonshik replies to him as if it’s the most obvious thing.

“Yeah, but it’s not a party for  _ us _ ,” brows furled, Hongbin’s lips curve into a frown. He settles the costume aside on the counter behind him for now, since talking about this in their kitchen isn’t really the best of places.

“Still,” he watches Wonshik shift his weight from one foot to another, “how are we supposed to blend in if we’re not wearing a costume?”

“I didn’t say we aren’t going to wear a costume,” Hongbin’s frown deepens now, arms crossing as this little row continues, “I just – didn’t think we’re gonna be wearing, you know, full-body suits.”

“Come on, Bin,” Wonshik finally steps to him, taking his arms apart and placing them on his waist instead. “Skeleton’s aren’t so bad,” he starts nuzzling his face into Hongbin’s neck, and wow, does Hongbin hate him when he’s so good at making him less… Annoyed. “S’not like they’re gonna see your face anyway.”

“This was your idea, right?” He says after a while, still letting Wonshik continue kissing down his collar, “not Hakyeon’s or whatever.”

“Absolutely. You’d think boss would give us even flashier costumes if we gave him the idea.”

“No thanks!”

 

 

 

 

 

And so it brings him here, in the corner of some shitty ass apartment chock-full of wasted teenagers and barely adults. Wonshik is nowhere to be seen, probably pissing after drinking two – or was it three? Four, five, six…? – cups of beer.

_ The _ original plan was that they’re here to investigate- No, that word makes this thing sound cooler than how it actually is- They’re here to just  _ observe _ . Hakyeon, their boss, just wanted them to look into some flaky chance of someone slipping in with a kind of drug that they’ve been trying to track down for such a long time.

It seems almost ending futile, however, since Wonshik’s already shit-drunk and Hongbin can’t even be asked to get close to the sweaty teenagers grinding against each other, let alone in a skin-tight skeleton suit.

Really – what did Hakyeon think when he decided to send them – two grown adults – to a college party?

Hongbin cradles his face in his hands, sighing into his clothed palms as he puffs out another air of frustration. He just wants to go home, cuddle on the couch with Wonshik while they marathon a bunch of Japanese horror movies- Not… This.

Yeah- alright. Fuck hakyeon.

 

 

 

 

 

He’s better off finding his boyfriend instead.

Found him, he did.

Like some dramatic character in a play or of some sorts, Wonshik’s hunched over a toilet seat, with his own skeleton mask rolled up to his forehead where sweat’s collectively appearing.

“How many?” Hongbin doesn’t even bother reprimanding him, and just stares until Wonshik’s done emptying his stomach of the vile.

“Like, dunno, five?”

What Hongbin wanted to do when they come home – cuddle, watch a movie or two, fuck maybe in the dark after it’s done – gets thrown out of the window after finally accepting the fact that Wonshik’s not going to be sober tonight.

If only Hongbin isn’t so smitten… He wordlessly hurls him up, heaving in the uncomfortable feeling of their suits give when they rub together.

Hakyeon can scold or punish them or whatever the next morning. Halloween’s meant for scares, anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

The apartment is the same as they came back, only darker that had Hongbin fumbling immediately for the light switch unless he wants Wonshik to crash against their houseplants.

Dragging him, Hongbin takes to their bedroom, flopping him on the bed as he goes to peel off their costumes. At least they had the decency to wear something under, right?

He considers running a bath, and frankly, that sounds like the best thing Hongbin could have right now. Maybe he can get Wonshik to join, too, even though he’s the sleepiest drunk he knows.

So he goes to heat up a bath, in the middle of the night, around one in the morning. Life is pretty fucked.

They have a collection of bath bombs, since Hakyeon likes to make them in his free time, they get a lot of samples (read: rejects) from him, and Hongbin’s stuck between something that looks like lavender-scented purple ooze or citrus green bath bomb that looks a bit like Shrek, actually, when he hears a crash from their bedroom.

It makes him yelp, and he watches as the two bath bombs both drop and now explode in the water, creating a murky eggplant concoction that doesn’t exactly invite him to dip his entire body into.  _ Ah fuck _ …

 

 

 

 

 

The scenario in the bedroom is a little bit comical for Hongbin to even believe it’s happening.

Because for one, the love of his life Kim Wonshik, drunk off his mind, with his skeleton costume half peeled from his body and the other half pooling down his legs like some weird tail, has a gun cocked to his left where an intruder stands in a  _ goddamn _ Mona Lisa costume.

“Do I want to know what’s going on?” Hongbin says as he carefully maneuverers where his boyfriend stands. He doesn’t know yet if he’ll try to sneak his hand under the pillow to get his own gun.

“I’ll be only here for a short time,” he says, and Hongbin notices the gun in his hands now, glinting in their dim bedroom where their only light is coming from the bathroom and the hallway.

“Make it quick then,” Wonshik grunts out, somehow all the alcohol in his system gone and filtered out.

“You were in the party,” faux Mona Lisa starts to say, twirling a strand of the wig with his finger. “Weren’t you?”

“So?”

“So you,  _ you know _ , saw.”

These short vague answers pique Hongbin too much, and he strains his brain if he remembers anything barely noteworthy happening in the party.

_ There was one who tried to slam himself into the pool table, _ he remembers, but it was just that. All everybody just did was dance and drink, not even stand properly to have a decent chat. His memory couldn’t be hazy either, since he didn’t drink a drop of alcohol. So.

“Are you talking about the guy in the Pennywise costume or what?” Hongbin kinda wishes he’d say yes, actually, since the one in the clown outfit really pulled it off. That and slamming face first into the pool table.

Mona Lisa cocks his gun, however, and the way his fake hair whips in the movement is too amusing for this to be a threatening situation.

“Stop playing dumb,” he says as he points the gun once again at Wonshik and Hongbin finally feels the rush of adrenaline in his veins. Not Wonshik. “You saw them, didn’t you? You saw the ones involved?”

_ Hold on… _

Hongbin wonders if this is connected to the drug case Hakyeon’s dealing with right now, judging by the way he’s speaking. Quietly now, he takes the gun on their bedside table.

Nodding, he signals Wonshik to prepare himself, whatever Hongbin has in store for tonight.

“ _ Vatican cameos _ .”

Immediately, Wonshik ducks down as Hongbin shoots the gun out of Mona Lisa’s hand, making him accidentally shoot down one of their curtains (and oh god is Hongbin going to make his mother upset when she finds out one of her handmade curtains got a bullet hole in it).

Wonshik takes the revolver that clanked out of the intruder’s hands before he gets to take it again, as Hongbin tries to detain him properly.

“Let me go,” Mona Lisa doesn’t even bother yelling, only sounding tired that Hongbin almost actually sympathised with him.

“We need to talk first,” Hongbin briskly accepts the rope his boyfriend offers him, sweat rolling down his neck as he tries to prevent Mona Lisa from wriggling further. “Hakyeon would love a chat with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Not even thirty minutes later did come in, in a tight black shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned and a red mark barely hidden by his collar. Well, at least  _ someone’s _ enjoying his Halloween.

“Who’s this?” Hakyeon doesn’t bother much glancing at Mona Lisa, busy adjusting the leather gloves he put on hastily.

“No idea. He broke in right before I was about to take a bath and drove Wonshik out of his drunkenness.”

“Have you done anything to him?” Hakyeon leans down to take his chin in his hands, inspecting his features in case he recognises him. Looks like that’s a negative when he lets go with a tut.

“No. Just tied him up.”

“Well, I’ll be taking him,” he makes a hand signal and in comes Taekwoon clad in a very unfriendly suit. The fabric looks wrinkled and hastily put on, so it seems that only Hakyeon’s enjoying Halloween.

He takes Mona Lisa who’s been unconscious since earlier (they really didn’t do anything, he passed out by himself) in a fireman carry, following suit to Hakyeon who merely waved them a good night.

 

 

 

 

 

Only when they’re gone that Hongbin collapses against Wonshik, inhaling his scent and well, despite smelling like beer too, it calms him down.

“That was a little scary,” he tells him, timid. Wonshik knows what he means.

“I know,” he replies, brushing his lips against his boyfriend’s forehead. He loves him like this. “ _ I know _ .”

Hongbin still stays silent, not thinking, just… Appreciating.

Their days are always counted, after all.

Wonshik pulls away suddenly, taking his face in his hands before dropping a kiss to his lips. “Let’s take that bath you’ve been preparing?”

Maybe it’s not too late to enjoy Halloween after all.

**Author's Note:**

> title from gerard way's new song [baby you're a haunted house](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaxHIYOzMUQ). love my emo man!
> 
> thank u hesseth mwah!
> 
> sorry if this was a lil half assed i jus. had no muse. 
> 
> hawyee talk to me @[jaehwannied](https://twitter.com/jaehwannied)


End file.
